The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover over a pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,356, issued to Lof et al., discloses a system for deploying and retrieving a cover over a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,500, issued to Long et al., discloses a self-rolling swimming pool cover which extends when connected to a pressure source and returns to a rolled position when disconnected therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,078, issued to Batstone, discloses an automatic cover for a liquid storage container and a method of control corresponding thereo.
The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover over a pool. The apparatus comprises a two support frames, two reel supports, and a reel shaft that is mounted atop the two support frames. The two support frames are located opposite one another across the width of the pool. The solar pool cover is wound around the reel shaft. The reel shaft is hooked up to a motor which is atop one of the support frames.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover in detail, it is to be understood that the apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for rolling up and laying out a solar pool cover which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.